Lost one, Loved ones
by Don'tBeAfraid-MakeItBetter
Summary: How will carter be able to handle her fathers death and rosie's arranged marriage. Will rosie chose to do the right thing or wrong thing? femslash. If you don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Lost ones, Loved ones.

"CARTER, ROSIE….RUN….NOW!!!!!" major mason yelled as he held the evil dictator back in a choke hold that tried to kidnap his daughter and princess Rosie. Carter stood there, in shock and fear, she couldn't move.

"Carter, we must leave," Rosie said tugging on carter's wrist. Carter didn't want to leave, she didn't want to leave her father behind.

"I can't, my dad…he needs me," carter said. Rosie gripped carter's wrist tighter as fear overwhelmed her as well. She was about to protest when major mason yelled once more.

"CARTER….GO, WE HAVE TO KEEP ROSIE SAFE!!!" he yelled as the dictator struggled against his hold. Carter snapped out of her state of fear and allowed Rosie to pull her from the spot they were just at. Major mason let a small smile form on his lips as he watched them get away successfully.

"I will get those two if I have to kill anyone who gets in my way," the dictator sneered.

"Over my dead body," mason growled and he tightened his hold. The dictator hissed in pain then grabbed for mason's sword that was attached to his side.

"That can be arranged," the dictator said and drew the sword in front of him then plunged it threw his heart and mason's. At that moment, time stopped. Major mason's body grew cold and numb as he let the dictator's body fall. He stumbled back a few steps then fell to the ground, knees first. He touched his heart then looked down at his hand as seen blood cover it. As he felt warm liquid ooze down his body and drench his clothes, his vision got blurry and his body trembled. He clutched his wounded heart and groaned at the sharp pain that shot through his entire body. He tried to get the will power to stand but all that came from it was him vomiting blood and falling to the ground face first. He looked at past the dead dictator and towards the entrance carter and Rosie exited.

"Carter….*gasp*…take care pal, I…..love……you," he said with his last few breaths before falling into a deep, deep eternity slumber.

Carter and Rosie got away safely and were now in Costa Luna. It had been a few days and no sign of carters father return. Rosie was worried cause carter hasn't said a word to anybody since they had gotten back. All she's done is stay in the room they gave her and stared out the window. Carter didn't eat or sleep, and Rosie has been getting worried my the minuet. It wasn't until three more days had passed and Rosie's mother got the massage about major mason. Rosie was picking out some new dish wear when her mother came in with a sadden look on her face.

"Mama, what is it?" she asked as her mother stood in front of her and held her arms out for a hug. Rosie grinned and got up from the thrown and walked into her mothers awaiting arms. Her mother rested her lips on top of Rosie's head as she held tight on to her daughter. Rosie knew something was up, so she pulled away to look at her mother.

"Mama, what is wrong?" she asked in concern. Her mother, holding her hands, squeezed and tried to avoid eye contact.

"Major mason, he won't be coming back," the soon to be retired queen said. Rosie couldn't comprehend what her mother had just said.

"Wait, you mean…." Rosie's mother nodded when she stopped in mid-sentence. Rosie couldn't breath, she couldn't find the will power to, and seeing carter behind her mother didn't help matters. Carter stood there, hands clutched to her heart as she stared at Rosie with hurt and fear. Rosie's mother turned just in time to see carter run back towards her room.

"CARTER, WAIT!" Rosie yelled after her. She walked past her mother then stopped.

"Go Niña, she needs you right now," her mother said. Rosie nodded then ran after carter. Once she caught up with her she was already in her room. Rosie knocked on the door but no answer.

"Carter, can I come in?" Rosie asked.

"Go away!" carter said.

"I can not do that, please let me in," Rosie said. It fell silent then there was a crashing sound. Rosie used the hidden key that no one knows about and unlocked the door to find carter holding a piece of glass to her wrist. Rosie ran over to her and grabbed the glass out of her hand.

"Rosie let go!" carter yelled, struggling to keep the piece of glass.

"I can not do that either," Rosie said as she struggled as well to get the glass from carter. But carter was to stubborn to listen to anyone so Rosie did what she's had never done to any body. She reared her hand back and smacked carter as hard as a princess could. Carter's head had jerked side ways and it stayed there as carter looked at the ground in shock. Rosie took the glass and threw it across the room, then she looked at carter with furious eyes. Carter slowly looked at Rosie, then placed her hand on her red, hot throbbing cheek. She couldn't believe that Rosie had just slapped her. Rosie's anger melted away when she seen the look on carter's face. She kneeled next to her and placed her hand on top of carter's.

"I am very sorry carter, I did not mean to strike you," Rosie apologized. Carter let her hand fall from her face only to be replaced by Rosie's cold touch. She leaned into it and closed her eyes.

"Don't be Rosie, I deserved it," carter said as she kept her eyes closed. Rosie grinned and placed her forehead on carter's.

"I am terribly sorry for your loss carter, your father was a great human being, he did not deserve to die, I feel guilty," Rosie said as she gripped carter's face. Carter pulled away from her grasp and looked into the younger girl's dark brown eyes.

"Don't you dare say its your fault, because it isn't, he was doing his duty to save you……..and me, he risked his life to make sure you………we were safe, do not go blaming yourself," carter said. Carter looked down at her hands.

"Yes, I did lose my father but he wasn't the only one who I loved with all my heart," carter said, her face flushing a little. Rosie stared at her in confusement. But before carter could something else, Rosie's mother came in.

"Nina, he is here," she said. Rosie felt her heart fall. Her prince……Costa Luna's king was here. Carter looked at both of them in total confusement. Rosie looked at carter and answered her unsaid question.

"My fiancée, the king of Costa Luna is here to take his thrown and his rights as my husband," Rosie said sourly but with as much happiness as she could. Carter's heart shattered, her husband, the king? No, I'm suppose to be her king, carter thought as her head started to throb. She screamed out in pain and the last thing she could hear was Rosie and Rosie's mothers cries for help, then darkness consumed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost ones, Loved ones.

Chapter 2

Carter awoke in the hospital at the palace, she looked around and seen no one. Her head slightly hurt but it wasn't anything like before. The sun shown in through the opened window and it stung at her eyes. She placed her hand over her face and listening to the birds chirping and the little Costa Luna children laughing and playing. They don't have to worry about anything, they have it easy, carter thought. As she thought this, the door to the small room opened. Carter didn't really want to look up so she just stayed the way she had been for 30 minuets now.

"Carter, I know your awake," Rosie's soft soothing voice said. Carter peeked under her hand at Rosie and felt her heart sink into her chest. Rosie was in a gorgeous light pink dress…her hair was done in a Costa Luna way and she had on make up that made her features hotter then ever. Carter swallowed back a lump that was stuck in her throat and rested her hand back on her face.

"What do you want Rosie?" carter asked hatefully. Rosie placed her hand on carter's.

"I want to know what you were going to tell me before mother had came in," Rosie said rubbing carter's hand in a comforting way. Carter sat up, pulling her hand away from Rosie and stared out at the late afternoon sky.

"It doesn't matter anymore, forget it," carter said without looking at Rosie.

"It does matter, tell me carter," Rosie pushed. Carter kept her eyes on the opened window.

"No, damn it Rosie, I can't tell you when your about to get married," carter said. She now stared directly into Rosie's eyes.

"Why not?" Rosie asked, trying her best not to cuss.

"Because it'll ruin your marriage and you'll end up hating me," carter said. Rosie gripped carter's face in her hands, locking eyes with the older girl.

"I could never hate you carter, I love you way to much," Rosie said. Carter scoffed.

"Of course you do, best friends are suppose to love each other," carter said, now looking down at her hands.

"Ok then how could I hate you?" Rosie asked. Carter stared at her trembling hands. She could feel Rosie's body heat and it made her more nervous then anything. She wanted to hold Rosie, kiss her, touch her in places she knows no one has ever touched her in.

"Because……"carter looked up at Rosie and felt her face blush. Rosie was closer to carter then before and it made carter a lot more nervous then ever. Carter couldn't think straight from Rosie's wonderful, intoxicating smell. She started to feel dizzy, and she wanted Rosie to kiss her. Rosie inched closer to carter, causing her breathing to grow uneven.

"Ro….Rosie," carter sighed slightly. Rosie's breath caught into her throat and all of the will power she had burst into lust. Carter could feel Rosie's minty breath play on her lips. Rosie was so close to kissing her, so close to tasting her when the door opened causing them both to pull away from each other.

"Oh thank god…Nina, you have to go finish getting ready," her mother said as she walked into the room. Carter stared out at the sun set and felt her heart rip.

"Oh…right mama, I forgot," Rosie said and got up from the bed. Her mother left, leaving them alone once more. Before Rosie could take another step she turned to look at carter.

"It would be great if you were there," Rosie said then left. Carter sat in the hospital bed and thought back to what almost just happened. You're an idiot carter, you had the opportunity to tell Rosie how you feel and all you do is chicken out, carter told herself. Carter continued to stare out at the sun set. Are you just going to sit there and let her slip through your fingers? Carter asked herself. Well?


	3. Chapter 3

Lost ones, Loved ones.

Chapter 3

Am I making the biggest mistake of my life? Rosie asked herself as she walked down the isle to her soon to be husband. No, I am making the right choice, Rosie said as she got closer to her destination. But what about carter, I love her but not that way, right? Rosie asked herself. She stepped in front of prince Louis, or king Louis. But if I don't love her then why was my heart pounding in my chest awhile ago, and why did I want to kiss her and touch her, why if I do not love carte, Rosie kept asking herself. Louis took Rosie's hands in his and the pastor began his wedding speech. As he spoke, Rosie asked herself all the questions over and over again.

"Miss Rosalinda," the pastor said snapping her out of her daze. She looked up at him.

"Do you take Louis Charles to be your husband?" he asked. Rosie looked at Louis then out at the crowd of people and locked eyes with her mother. Her mother stared at her with a confused look on her face. Rosie looked around and seen no sign of carter there. She felt her heart stop and her body went cold, her stomach churned as she realized that she was making a huge mistake and that she did love carter. She slowly turned to look at Louis and smiled a small smile.

"I am sorry for wasting your time prince Louis but I am not ready to marry, not you at least," Rosie said and with that she picked up her dress and quickly ran down the steps. Her mother stopped her at the entrance and Rosie tried to look away but her mother had to much of a strong hold onto her.

"You are doing what you want, right Nina?" she asked. Rosie hesitated then smiled.

"Yes mama, I love carter and I want only her no on else," she said. Her mother grinned then leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on Rosie's forehead before letting her go. Rosie ran back to the hospital room and pushed the door opened, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Carter, I have something to…….tell," Rosie stopped then she seen an empty room. Carter was gone. Rosie's smile quickly left her face and her heart sunk into her chest. The only thing left was a letter. Rosie picked it up and it read,

"_my dear queen, I am very happy that you are getting married but I can't stay here much longer, I can't stand the thought of you getting married to someone other then me. So I'm leaving, so that way I'm not suffering any longer. I will miss you but at least I get to be with one of the people I love the most,_

_Take care queen Rosalinda, I love you,_

_Xoxo, carter mason."_

Rosie felt her heart break into pieces. Carter was going to kill herself. Rosie stood there, body trembling, Don't just stand there dumb ass, go find her and save her, Rosie told herself. Rosie let the letter fall as she ran out of the room to find carter.

Carter stood on the edge of the huge cliff at the end of the road from the palace. She had remembered the time she had told Rosie to go walk off a short pier and now look where she is, almost walking off the edge of a cliff into a dark deep abyss. As the spring wind blew past her, new tears trailed off her face and past her hitting a now breathless Rosie.

"CARTER….DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!" Rosie yelled, still breathless. Carter slowly turned to see Rosie.

"I am sorry my love but it is time for me to see my father," carter said with a sad isolated look in her eyes. Rosie was scared of this look because it didn't look nothing like carter.

"CARTER, YOU CAN NOT LEAVE ME, NOT YET!!" Rosie yelled. Carter turned to see her a little better. A smile that frightened Rosie even more appeared on carter's lips.

"I can Rosie, its time for me to go, I can't suffer any more, you can live happily ever after with your king and I get to see my father, see we both win," carter said. Rosie stepped a little closer.

"No carter, nether of us will win if you leave me," Rosie said sadly, tears now threatening to fall. Carter just kept the smile on her lips as she stepped back a step.

"That's not true Rosie, you will win once I'm gone, I love you," and with that carter slowly fell backwards causing Rosie to scream her name as she fell.

Rosie shot up from her bed as she panted, she was drenched in sweat. Her heart was pounding 90 to nothing as she tried to catch her breath. She looked beside her and seen the spot empty. Her heart sunk into her chest as her stomach dropped, carter wasn't there she was gone, no it wasn't right, carter was still alive, was she? Rosie yanked the covers over her body and ran out of bed and into the hall way of the palace. She ran every where and still no sign of carter. She clutched her heart as she feared the worst, carter did jump. Rosie walked back into her room and closed the door, only to end up leaning against it. She started to cry till she heard the shower from the bathroom turn off and a curtain being pulled back. She quickly got up and ran into the bathroom to find carter standing there in a towel.

"Oh, Rosie your up, I thought you were-" carter was interrupted by Rosie's soft lips on hers. Carter was shocked by the kiss as it had a tad bit of depression in it. Carter pulled away to look at her.

"Love, what was that all about?" she asked. Rosie buried her face in carter's bare chest.

"I had a nightmare, where your father died and you killed yourself," Rosie said over sobs. Carter held Rosie as she cried. She picked her up in her arms and carried her to the king sized bed that they shared. She laid her down softly only to capture Rosie's lips in hers. Rosie wrapped her arms around carter's neck as she pulled in deeper. Carter let the towel fall to the ground as she straddled Rosie's lap, never breaking the kiss.

"I could never leave you babe, you're my life now, yes my father might have died saving us but that doesn't mean I'll kill myself and leave you behind, I would be cruel if I did," carter said as she removed Rosie's silky nightgown. She threw it next to the towel and examined the half naked body before her.

"Besides, I don't think I could leave this wonderful site right in front of me, who else could take care of such a glorious body, not your mother that's for sure," carter said earning a giggle from the queen. Carter grinned and dipped down do lock lips with her queen. As she did so, Rosie traced her tongue along carter's lip gaining access to the inside of her mouth. Carter slid one of her hands down Rosie's side and slipped her thumb under the lacy undergarments waist band, only to slowly slip it off to reveal a perfect wet beautiful clit. Carter pulled from the kiss and trailed soft light ones down Rosie's body. She came to the most tender and important spot of them all. She kissed it then nipped at it causing a slight moan come from the young queen's lips. Rosie ran her finger's through carter's long brown hair and gripped as carter teased her.

"Please carter, do not tease me," Rosie pleaded. Carter grinned in shock, did Queen Rosalinda just plead, I believe she did, carter told herself then slowly and softly lick the inside of Rosie's clit. A gasp escaped Rosie's lips as she arched her body then laid back down and let carter do as she pleased with her. Carter ran her hands up Rosie's thighs as she pumped her tongue inside Rosie. As carter clawed at Rosie's thighs, Rosie arched her body against carters mouth as a burning sensation over whelmed her entire body. Carter pulled her tongue out before Rosie could come and she replaced her tongue with her fingers inside Rosie. Carter watched Rosie's reactions as she slowly pushed in and out. As the burning sensation overwhelmed Rosie once more she tightened her inner thighs causing her inner walls to clamp around carter's fingers.

"Babe, I can't finish if you don't relax," carter said. Rosie nodded weakly then unclamped her walls. Carter began to thrust against her, making Rosie feel ecstasy. As Rosie came close she gripped the back of the head board till her hands hurt. Carter pushed in one last time causing Rosie to scream with intense pleasure. Carter licked the rest of Rosie's juices up then slowly stuck her fingers in Rosie's mouth and let her taste.

"Is that good?" carter asked. Rosie sucked on carter's fingers then pulled them out only to nod. She panted, as sweat covered her body. Carter laid next to her and pulled her trembling body against hers. Rosie nuzzled carter's collar bone.

"Sleep my queen, you need it," carter said and listened to the soft sound of Rosie's breathing. She licked the gash she made on her lip when she was pleasuring Rosie. Her blood tasted good but she knew that it would end up hurting in the morning so she just fell in a deep slumber holding Rosie against her.


End file.
